


Fuckboys Meeting

by Profe_Fest



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), D.Gray-man, Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, Crossover, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Multi, OOC, Parody, Some Humor, Typos, straight - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Pengundang anonim, ruangan tak dikenal, dan tamu lain yang kelewat asing. Apa mereka kawan—atau malah lawan? Mungkin meluangkan waktu sejenak buat berkenalan dan berbincang dengan mereka bukan hal yang terlalu buruk. Maksudnya, siapa tahu saja mereka punya beberapa kemiripan dan bisa mengakrabkan diri, kan? /  RnR?
Relationships: Amari (Joker Game)/Original Character(s), Blanca/Lee Yut-Lung, Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Kudos: 3





	Fuckboys Meeting

**_Fuckboys Meeting_ **

**_Disclaimer_ ** **: D.Gray-Man milik Hoshino Katsura. Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji. Banana Fish milik Akimi Yoshida. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini**

 **_Warning_ ** **: _Crossover_ tidak jelas, OC, _implicit_ _boys love_ campur _straight_ , barangkali OOC, saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan.**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

“Permisi ….”

Kenop diputar dan pintu tersebut didorong ke dalam. Tyki Mikk melongokkan kepalanya, lantas mengerjap manakala mendapati ruangan tersebut kosong. Tangannya kembali merogoh saku jas yang ia kenakan, lalu mencermati undangan tersebut tanpa suara. Benar; ia tak salah ruangan. Mungkin yang lain belum tiba.

Mencoba berpikir positif, Tyki akhirnya melangkah masuk, kemudian menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di sana. Ada tiga bangku yang tersedia di sana—dan salah satunya sudah ia duduki; tak terlalu banyak buat sebuah pesta. Namun, mengingat undangan ini merahasiakan pengirimnya, ia tak tahu siapa lagi yang akan hadir di sana. Terpikir olehnya berapa jam lagi yang diperlukannya untuk menunggu tamu yang lain; _apa_ _mereka terlambat karena tak bisa baca peta? Atau malah memilih tak datang sama sekali?_

Pria itu menggeleng, berusaha tak memikirkan hal tersebut lebih jauh. Namun, kebosanan pada akhirnya menghampirinya juga. Ia kemudian menumpu sebelah pipinya dengan tangan, lalu mengetukkan jarinya ke meja demi meredakan hening. Ia bertahan dalam posisi itu selama satu menit, kemudian menyerah dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Wajahnya sedikit menekuk karena bosan. Terlintas dalam benaknya apa mungkin semua ini jebakan dari salah satu eksorsis itu—atau, lebih buruk; dari mantan wanita bangsawan yang dikenalnya?

Sebelum pria itu melanjutkan analisisnya, mendadak pintu tersebut diketuk dari luar. Tyki segera menegakkan punggungnya, berupaya mengembalikan kewibawaannya. Bagaimanapun, impresi pertama adalah yang terpenting.

“Masuk saja. Tak dikunci, _kok_ ,” katanya, menginformasikan si pengetuk.

“Oh! Tentu, tentu …”

Balasan dari balik pintu mengindikasikan bahwa ia seorang pria; nadanya berat, tetapi tanpa kekakuan. Pintu dibuka, dan Tyki lega karena tebakannya tepat kendati ia tak mengenal si pria yang baru masuk. Pria itu berambut cokelat, maniknya sewarna dengan rambutnya, tetapi tinggi badannya masih di bawah Tyki. Pria itu menyelinap dari sela pintu, menutupnya dari dalam, kemudian duduk tak jauh dari Tyki.

“Aku kira aku terlambat,” kekeh si pria asing sembari merapikan jas abu-abunya.

Tyki tertawa. “ _Well_ , secara teknis kaubisa dibilang terlambat, _sih_ —berhubung aku sudah datang lebih dulu,” timpalnya.

“ _Eits_.” Pria itu menggerakkan telunjuknya di udara, tak setuju dengan lawan bicaranya. “Selama bukan aku yang tiba terakhir, berarti aku _belum_ terlambat,” tandasnya sembari mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Tawa Tyki pecah walau tak lama. Usai meredakan tawanya, pria itu segera mengulurkan tangannya. “Tyki Mikk,” ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

Pria berambut cokelat itu menyambut uluran tangan Tyki, menggenggamnya bersahabat. “Osamu Utsumi,” katanya.

“Terdengar seperti nama palsu,” komentar Tyki seraya menarik kembali tangannya.

Osamu Utsumi lantas tertawa mendengarnya. “Anda bisa saja,” kekehnya.

“Oh?” Tyki menyeringai tipis. “Aku rasa itu bukan sangkalan.”

Osamu Utsumi kembali terkekeh. “ _Mungkin_ ,” ia menjawab santai, senyum di bibirnya kini terasa misterius. “Tapi, saya rasa itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dibahas.”

Sebelum percakapan mereka berlanjut lebih jauh, pintu ruangan itu mendadak terbuka. Seorang pria lain—yang bertubuh paling besar (menurut perkiraan Tyki) dari mereka—mendadak muncul. Mata si pria mengerjap, tubuhnya membatu di muka pintu.

“ _Aah_ ,” pria itu menyunggingkan senyum, dengan cepat menguasai diri, “apa kalian juga diundang secara anonim kemari?” tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Tyki serta Utsumi segera bertukar pandang, kemudian kembali menatap pria asing itu tanpa melunturkan keramahan pada gurat wajah mereka. “Seperti katamu,” balas Utsumi lebih cepat.

Pria asing itu tersenyum lega. “Senang mendengarnya,” katanya sembari menutup pintu. Ditutupnya pintu dari dalam, kemudian duduk di kursi yang tersisa, dan meneliti dua kenalan barunya.

Sempat ada jeda yang melingkupi mereka, tetapi tak bertahan sampai lima belas detik. Tyki Mikk yang lebih dulu memecahnya, menepuk tangannya cukup keras, dan membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

“Mumpung _pengundang_ kita belum tiba,” pria berambut ikal legam itu mengerling, “bagaimana jika kita memperkenalkan diri?”

“Oh!” Senyum Utsumi merekah. “Bukan ide yang buruk.”

Si pria asing tak banyak berubah; masih tersenyum tenang dan mempersilakan, “Aku juga tak masalah.”

“Kalau begitu, dimulai dariku!” Tyki berdeham sejenak, lalu menatap kedua pria itu dengan raut percaya diri. “Tyki Mikk. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Tyki,” katanya.

 _Itu jelas bukan nama orang Jepang._ Osamu Utsumi membatin. Matanya kembali meneliti rupa Tyki dan menganalisisnya secepat yang ia bisa: _kulit putih, rambut ikal legam, manik senada warna arang—apa mungkin orang Portugis? Atau Spanyol?_

“Seperti perkenalan awal,” Utsumi masih belum goyah untuk melepaskan persona palsunya. “Namaku Osamu Utsumi. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Utsumi.”

Tyki serta Utsumi lantas mengalihkan pandang mereka pada si pria terakhir. Pria asing itu belum melepaskan senyumnya. Auranya lebih mapan daripada dua pria lainnya, dan auranya begitu pekat—Utsumi pun yakin orang ini juga salah satu dari _mereka_ ; penghuni dunia bayangan. Tubuhnya besar; bukan karena _tambun_ , melainkan _terlatih_ —itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meyakinkan Utsumi. Kemudian, jika dilihat dari fisiknya (tingginya yang _terlalu_ jangkung, rambutnya yang cokelat tua, dan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya), jelas dia bukan orang Asia. _Agen lain, kah? Dari mana?_ Namun, selain si pria asing, keberadaan Tyki Mikk juga cukup mengganggunya. Dia _misterius_. Utsumi belum bisa memastikan apapun darinya, entah dia agen lain atau bagian dari _hal lain_. Agen D- _Kikan_ itu berharap, langkah yang dipilihnya kali ini bisa membuatnya aman.

“Blanca,” pria asing itu kemudian memperkenalkan diri. Sudut bibirnya belum turun, menampakkan gurat wajah yang bersahabat. “Salam kenal untuk kalian,” tambahnya lagi.

Blanca bukannya tak tahu arti dari tatapan Utsumi; itu tatapan yang sama sewaktu ia masih berada di militer. Pria itu pasti _pernah_ mengecap dunia yang sama dengannya (atau mungkin, _masih_ aktif di dunia tersebut). Yang tengah satu meja dengannya jelas bukan sembarang orang dan memakai identitas aslinya jelas bukan pilihan bijak. Saat ini, memakai nama sandinya saja sudah cukup. Toh, ia juga sudah pensiun dan didepak dari kalangan elit militer, begini saja seharusnya lebih dari aman. Yang jadi ganjalannya justru adalah Tyki Mikk. Aura pria itu _berbeda_ dari mereka dan terasa lebih mengancam. Semoga, ia tak perlu menggulung lengan baju dan menumpahkan darah lagi kali ini.

Tyki ikut larut dalam hening yang menyapa mereka tepat usai Blanca memperkenalkan diri. Dia sadar bahwa dua pria yang semeja dengannya adalah orang yang _berbahaya_. Dari gelagatnya, sepertinya mereka berada di kubu yang berbeda. Tetapi, yang bisa Tyki pastikan: mereka _masih_ manusia—bukan lawan berat baginya yang _bukan_ manusia. Yang jadi masalah adalah kalau ternyata keduanya punya kawan dari kalangan eksorsis itu. Tyki mesti memastikan ini terlebih dahulu.

“Lalu? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan, eh?” Tyki bertanya.

“Sejak kapan Anda tertarik lebih jauh tentang profil kami, eh, Tyki Mikk- _san_?” celetuk Utsumi setengah berkelakar.

Tyki mengulas senyum tipis. “ _Well_ , aku cukup tertarik buat tahu apa saja kesamaan di antara kita sampai si pengundang mempertemukan kita di sini,” ujarnya.

 _Jawaban yang bijak._ Utsumi perlu mengakuinya. Tawaran itu bukan hal yang buruk, tetapi bukan berarti tanpa risiko. Ia menimbang. Mempertahankan _status quo_ -nya jauh lebih aman buat saat ini, tetapi kemunculan si pengundang jelas tak bisa diprediksi. Ia juga tak mungkin terus berdiam diri, informasi juga tak akan datang dengan sendirinya.

“Boleh juga,” Blanca menyeletuk, tak keberatan sama sekali. “Diam dan menunggu tanpa kepastian juga bukan pilihan bijak.

 _Itu juga._ Utsumi mengiyakan tanpa suara, menyadari bahwa ia dan Blanca punya pikiran yang sama. “ _Yaah_ , aku cukup setuju. Bukan hal yang buruk juga saling berkenalan lebih jauh,” timpalnya.

“Oke.” Tyki lebih dulu mengambil alih percakapan. “Kalau begitu dimulai dariku, eh?”

Pria itu mengentukkan jemarinya ke atas meja, memilah _trivia_ mana yang perlu ia umbar di depan kenalan barunya. Sesuatu yang cukup umum, tetapi cukup maskulin; tidak asing, tapi juga tak memalukan.

“ _Hmm_ …,” Tyki menyimak irama ketukan jemarinya, “… aku suka _poker_ ,” katanya.

Utsumi mendadak tergelak, tetapi tak bernada menghina. “Ya ampun, aku sempat mengira akan mendengar hal yang _menakjubkan_. Ternyata hanya hal umum,” akunya.

Tyki tertawa. “Mungkinkah aku harus minta maaf soal itu?” balasnya.

“Tidak, tidak perlu.” Utsumi mengibaskan tangannya di udara santai. “Lagi pula, aku juga menyukainya—soal _poker_ ,” lanjutnya percaya diri.

“Oh!” Tyki semakin tertarik. “Mungkin kita bisa bermain _poker_ lain kali—sayang aku tak bawa kartunya sekarang.”

“Bukan masalah.”

Keduanya lantas menolehkan kepala mereka, memandangi Blanca dengan tatap penuh selidik. Pria besar itu masih mempertahankan senyumnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, “ _Yaah_ , katakanlah aku _bisa_ memainkan itu—meski aku bakal memilih baca buku daripada itu, _sih_.”

“Wah,” Tyki mengerjap, teringat _seseorang_ yang ia kenal cukup lama, “kau mirip kenalanku.”

“Kenalan atau _kenalan_ , eh?” Utsumi menyeletuk usil.

Alih-alih malu, Tyki malah mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh percaya diri, mengirim sandi seraya menjawab santai, “Tentu saja; _kenalan_.”

Utsumi tak mampu menahan tawanya, kemudian mengangguk seraya bergumam ‘sudah kuduga’. Blanca mengamati keduanya tanpa kata, lantas membantin, _‘dasar anak muda.’_

“Aku mulai dapat petunjuk kenapa pengundang itu mempertemukan kita di sini,” celetuk Utsumi usai meredakan tawanya. Tatapannya melunak kala menatap dua kenalan barunya, bahunya pun tampak lebih rileks. “Coba deskripsikan hubungan yang kalian punya dengan _incaran terakhir_ kalian kurang dari lima kata,” tantangnya tiba-tiba.

Tyki lebih dulu terbahak. “ _Nah, nah_. Apa itu tak terlalu cepat?” sambarnya.

“Jadi, kalian keberatan?” tanya Utsumi memastikan.

Alih-alih mundur, Tyki justru merasa tertantang. Manik gelapnya mengerling dan berbinar tertarik. “Aku tak keberatan, _sih_.”

“Blanca- _san_?” Utsumi beralih pada pria jangkung yang sedari tadi diam itu.

Pria itu terkekeh sekenanya. “Boleh saja—meski sepertinya jawabanku tak bakal memuaskan kalian.”

Utsumi mengibaskan tangannya, memberi gestur bahwa ia tak keberatan soal itu, lalu menepuk tangannya demi merebut atensi. “Kalau begitu dimulai dariku,” katanya. Pria itu menarik napas sejenak, lalu menyebut empat kata untuk mendeskripsikan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih. “ _Nyaris seperti suami-istri_.”

Tyki terbahak. “Ternyata hubunganmu yang paling mulus di sini, eh?” cetusnya.

“Oh, bukan maksudku pamer,” Utsumi ikut tergelak.

“ _Well_ ,” Tyki mengerling, tak berniat mengalah, “kaubisa bilang kalau hubungan kami _kucing dan anjing_ —tapi dalam artian positif.”

Utsumi kembali tergelak. “ _Well_ , kudoakan hubungan itu bakal ‘lebih mulus’ ke depannya,” kelakarnya.

Tyki mengibaskan tangannya, balas mengerling pada yang bersangkutan. Tak lama, bola matanya bergulir, menatap Blanca dengan pandang ala nyonya bangsawan yang tengah bergosip. Pria jangkung itu masih mempertahankan senyumnya, kemudian menjawabnya teramat santai.

“ _Anjing penjaga_ ,” katanya singkat.

Jeda sempat menghampiri mereka, sebelum akhirnya pecah oleh tawa Utsumi dan Tyki. Utsumi lebih cepat mengendalikan dirinya, kemudian menyeletuk, “Aku sempat mengira kita bertiga tipe yang tak percaya hubungan apapun.”

“Jika demikian, aku tak akan segan mengatakan bahwa _mungkin_ aku yang paling loyal di antara kita,” ujar Blanca seraya mengerling.

“ _Mungkin_?” Tyki kembali bertanya, benaknya masih penuh dengan tanya dan ia berniat untuk menguliti kenalan barunya ini.

Sebuah tawa lolos dari bibir Blanca, tak menyangka bahwa kenalan barunya akan sebegini kukuh. “ _Well_ , setelah _sesuatu_ , aku memilih tak menjalin hubungan romansa tetap dengan perempuan manapun,” katanya.

“Lantas, _anjing penjaga_ itu?” Utsumi ikut mengulik.

Pria besar itu mempertahankan senyumnya. “Pekerjaan terakhirku padanya,” jawabnya.

Utsumi bersiul, kemudian mendecakkan lidahnya, tampak puas dengan jawaban itu. “Kau terlibat hubungan romansa dengan atasanmu,” celetuknya seraya mengedip nakal.

“Itu pertanyaan atau penyataan?” Blanca membalas diplomatis.

Utsumi memamerkan cengirannya. “Tergantung kau memaknainya.”

“Jika demikian, aku memilih untuk tak menjawabnya.”

“Aduh, sayang sekali, padahal itu bagian serunya,” celetuk Tyki, membuat pria besar itu tertawa.

Blanca meredakan tawanya, lalu berujar tiba-tiba. “Karena kalian sudah lebih dulu bertanya, bisa kubilang sekarang giliranku, kan?”

Tyki serta Utsumi lantas berbagi pandang, lalu memamerkan senyum berenigma tepat sebelum mengiyakan. “Silakan,” sambut keduanya, mempersilakan.

Blanca mempertahankan senyum diplomatisnya, berusaha tak mengundang kecurigaan. “Apa alasan kalian kemari?” tanyanya tenang.

Alih-alih menyeriusi, dua kenalan barunya tampak kecewa. Masing-masing secara spontan mengeluarkan erang frustrasi, tepat usai tanya itu dilontarkan.

“ _Aduuhh_ , padahal aku sudah berharap pertanyaanmu akan lebih menantang,” keluh Tyki tanpa menahan diri.

“Satu suara denganmu,” Utsumi membalas seraya menyelipkan kekehan di akhir kalimatnya.

Blanca tak ambil pusing, tertawa sekadarnya demi menghibur kawan barunya. “Aku hanya penasaran,” katanya. “Mengulik motif orang yang mengumpulkan kita kemari terdengar lebih menarik— _ah_ , bukan berarti aku tak menikmati percakapan kita sebelumnya.”

“Kami paham,” Utsumi dengan cepat menimpali, memastikan suasana dalam ruangan tak berubah canggung. Lantas, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, kemudian berpikir. “ _Hmm_ … kalian bisa bilang kalau aku sedang libur dari pekerjaan, dan kukira undangan ini akan menghibur,” akunya.

“Sama denganmu,” Tyki ikut bersuara. “Aku belum dapat pekerjaan baru dan kurasa menghibur diri bukan hal yang salah.”

Blanca tertawa kecil. “Senang mendengar tidak satupun dari kita membolos buat kemari,” imbuhnya—mengindikasikan bahwa ia sendiri tengah ‘berlibur’ dari kepenatan. ( _Yaah_ , sebenarnya ia sudah lama pensiun, _sih_. Tapi, ia masih bisa disebut sedang _berlibur_ , _kok_.)

Utsumi dengan cepat mengibaskan tangannya di udara. “Aku tak mungkin kemari kalau ada pekerjaan. Bosku sangat keji,” imbuhnya.

“Oh,” Blanca kini tampak lebih tertarik daripada sebelumnya, “sepertinya kita sama—kalau soal bos.”

“Hei, hei. Jelas berbeda, _dong_. Atasanmu kan _incaran_ mu,” sergah Tyki tak setuju.

Blanca spontan tertawa. “Sayangnya, itu tetap tak mengurangi kekejiannya,” balasnya.

Penasara menggelitik Utsumi hingga pria berambut cokelat itu bertanya, “Dia sekeji itu?”

Anggukan menjadi jawaban pertama si pria jangkung. “Dia sangat keji pada musuh-musuhnya. Kadang, karena dia terlalu keras kepala, pekerjaanku jadi lebih sulit,” akunya.

“ _Aah_ ….” Utsumi mulai mengerti. _Yaah_ , Yuuki sepertinya _jauh_ lebih keji daripada yang Blanca gambarkan, meski terkadang ia juga sedikit menyulitkan pak tua itu, _sih_.

“Pasti berat, ya.” Tyki ikut menyeletuk, berusaha memahami meski tak begitu mengerti. (Seringnya ia yang menyulitkan _Earl_ , _sih_.)

Blanca mau tak mau agak bersimpati. “Sepertinya kita semua punya pekerjaan yang merepotkan, ya,” cetusnya seraya terkekeh ringan.

“ _Jelas_!” sahut dua orang itu bersamaan, meneriakkan jeritan hati yang lama terpendam, menggelitik perut Blanca lagi.

Kewaspadaan yang sempat menyelimuti ruangan pun luntur, berganti menjadi aura yang lebih bersahabat. Seolah mereka adalah kawan lama yang baru bereuni. Mereka nyaris menyingkirkan rasa penasaran mengenai siapa pengundang anonim yang menggelar pertemuan ini serta di mana ia sekarang.

Tyki mendadak mengulas senyum picik. “Sekarang giliranku, kan?” tanyanya dengan mata mengilatkan bahaya.

Alih-alih menghindar, baik Blanca maupun Utsumi malah tersenyum miring. “Tentu,” jawab mereka tanpa ragu.

Senyum main-main lantas terbentuk di bibir Tyki. “Aku rasa, aku bisa melihat _sedikit_ kesamaan yang kita punya—yang mungkin akhirnya membuat pengundang kita mempertemukan kita di sini,” katanya memulai.

Baik Utsumi maupun Blanca mulai tertarik, pandang mereka berfokus pada Tyki yang masih menggantung kalimatnya, menunggu yang bersangkutan kembali melanjutkan.

Pria berambut ikal legam itu menarik napas sejenak, kemudian bersuara (tanpa beban ataupun merasa canggung), “Apa _incaran_ terakhir kalian pemarah?”

Ruangan itu sempat dirayap senyap. Blanca serta Utsumi mengerjap beberapa kali, hampir bungkam selama dua menit penuh sebelum teringat bahwa kenalan mereka yang satu ini (sepertinya) memang memiliki urat malu yang lebih sedikit dari mereka hingga berani menanyakan hal itu lebih dulu.

Tetapi— _jelas_ , bukan berarti mereka akan menghindari tanya itu.

“ _Yep_.”

“Begitulah.”

Dua pria itu menjawab tanpa beban, tanpa setitik keinginan untuk berdusta.

Tyki melunturkan senyumnya, menggantinya dengan seringai. “Apa dia lebih muda dari kalian?”

“Tepat.” Utsumi mengangguk, mengiyakan.

“Sama denganmu.” Blanca menimpali.

“ _Well_ ,” Tyki kembali melontarkan tanya, “apa dia juga pintar?”

“Kelewat pintar.”

“ _Yaah_ ,” Blanca tertawa, nadanya sedikit sumbang karena kepalanya kembali memutar ingatan tentang rencana-rencana kejam tuan muda yang dulu dilayaninya, “buat beberapa hal keji, dia yang terpintar.”

Mendadak, Tyki menjentikkan jarinya, membiarkan telunjuknya menunjuk lurus ke tengah dua kawan barunya. Kurva di bibirnya semakin terkembang, memperlihatkan kepuasan. “ _Nah_ ,” nadanya tampak mantap, seolah baru saja berhasil menyimpulkan konklusi dari peristiwa-peristiwa kontroversi di dunia, “ _itu_. _Dia_ —pengundang kita—pasti melihat kemiripan itu.”

Tawa Blanca serta Utsumi mengudara; spontan tanpa bernada menghina. “Aku mulai khawatir kalau selama ini punya _stalker_ ,” sembur Utsumi lebih dulu.

“Nah.” Blanca menyetujui. “Sudah lama aku tak bertemu _stalker_ yang selihai ini—sampai membuatku tak sadar tengah dikuntit.”

“Oi, oi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya buat kalian, kan?” Tyki menyeloroh.

“Tentu saja bukan,” Utsumi terkekeh, “tapi, _yaah_ , kemungkinan ini agak mengejutkanku.”

Blanca menimpalinya dengan anggukan—tanda bahwa dirinya juga serupa dengan si kawan.

“Tapi, kurasa bukan hanya itu,” sambar Utsumi mendadak, mengembalikan ruangan ke dalam suasana yang sedikit serius.

Tyki mengerjapkan mata. “Maksudnya?”

Utsumi lantas menautkan jemarinya, kemudian meletakkan dagunya di atas kedua punggung tangannya; memasang pose berpikir. “Bukannya kita juga _cukup_ mirip?” tanyanya serius.

Tanya itu lantas membungkam kedua _kawan_ barunya, membuat dua lelaki lainnya melongo; kebingungan. Utsumi masih mempertahankan posenya, tak mengindahkan tatapan aneh yang diberikan dua kawannya.

“Kalian berdua …,” Utsumi menjeda tanyanya, begitu serius hingga siapapun tak akan menyangka lanjutan kalimatnya, “… _plaboy_ , kan?”

Tyki maupun Blanca mengatupkan bibir, kebingungan di wajah mereka kini dibumbui keterkejutan. Sejurus kemudian, kekehan mereka meluncur kembali, bahkan kini bahu mereka ikut berguncang karenanya.

“Aku terjebak,” Blanca berujar di sela tawanya, “aku sempat mengira ini pertanyaan yang _lebih_ serius.”

“ _Yaah_ , aku berharap kalian memaknainya begitu, _sih_ ,” Utsumi tertawa, sama sekali tak tersinggung.

Tyki kembali tergelak, pria yang satu ini pasti tengah bercanda. “Oi, oi. Mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa serius saat ditanya _‘apa kau playboy’_ , kan?” sambarnya.

“ _Ayolaah_ , itu kalimat pertama yang terbersit di benakku,” Utsumi berusaha membela diri, meski itu malah membuatnya seperti pemuda tanggung yang baru mengalami pubertas. “Biarkan aku menggantinya— _sebentar_ ,” imbuhnya lagi.

Utsumi ganti mengelus dagunya, matanya terpejam seolah menghayati. Tak lama, ia kembali membuka matanya, menatap dua kawan barunya sama seriusnya. “Kalian punya _banyak_ hubungan sebelum dengan incaran terakhir kalian?” tanyanya.

“Hubungan tak serius— _ya._ ” Tyki menjawab tanpa ragu, sedikit teringat pada kerumunan perempuan yang seolah tak pernah habis di tiap pesta—juga timbunan proposal yang harus diurus Earl karena ia sama sekali tak berminat untuk menyeriusi salah satunya.

Blanca masih terus tersenyum, sedikit teringat pada mendiang istrinya sebelum menjawabnya, “Begitulah.” Toh, ia tak berdusta; ia memang punya _segudang_ hubungan dengan perempuan lain usai pernikahannya kandas.

Utsumi mengangguk beberapa kali, kemudian menambahnya cepat, “Pernah tidur dengan salah satunya—atau malah lebih?”

“ _Yep._ ” Tyki bahkan tak mengganti ekspresinya kala menjawab.

“Hahaha. Tentu kautahu jawabannya.” Blanca membalasnya kasual.

Utsumi kembali mengangguk, tampak puas dengan jawaban tersebut. “Dada atau paha?”

Tyki menjentikkan jarinya, seolah telah menunggu-nunggu tanya itu terlontar. “Aku tak masalah dengan keduanya,” akunya.

“Kalau seandainya kalian _harus_ memilih salah satunya?” Utsumi memancing.

Dua pria itu kembali bungkam, tampak bimbang, menggelitik perut Utsumi lagi. Sedikit terbersit dalam pikirnya bahwa kalaupun ia tak dapat menemui si pengundang, pertemuan ini paling tidak cukup menghiburnya dari kepenatan—bukan hal yang buruk buatnya.

“Daripada paha atau dada,” Tyki menyeletuk pertama kali, “bukannya yang paling penting itu kemampuan ranjangnya?”

Jawaban itu seperti pukulan di wajah dua kawannya yang lain. Mata Utsumi dan Blanca melebar, tepat sebelum keduanya tergelak. Namun, tak satupun dari mereka membantah hal tersebut—seolah ikut menyetujui secara diam-diam.

“Setuju, _sih_. Tapi, kalau diucapkan ….” Utsumi kembali terkekeh, tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

“ _Agak_ di luar perkiraan, ya?” Blanca menyambung—dan segera mendapat anggukan dari Utsumi.

“Blanca- _san_ sendiri?” Pria asal Jepang itu dengan cepat bertanya, mencoba meneruskan konversasi agar tetap berjalan.

“ _Hmm_ ,” Blanca kembali mengelus dagu, seolah itu memang pertanyaan yang teramat sukar buatnya, “sejujurnya aku tak memikirkan persoalan dada atau paha. Semua perempuan itu hebat, kan? Seperti perwujudan kehidupan itu sendiri.”

Utsumi lantas bersiul, seringai langsung bertengger di bibirnya, memperlihatkan kepuasan akan jawaban tersebut. “Wah, aku tak menyangka bakal mendengar kalimat _sebijak_ itu hari ini,” akunya.

Tyki pun dengan sukarela bertepuk tangan, seolah benar-benar terpukau dengan pidato singkat si pria jangkung. “ _Nah_. Aku sampai merasa perlu menurunkan topi dan membungkuk karenanya,” kelakarnya.

“Terima kasih. Bagaimana dengan Utsumi- _san_?” Secara tak terduga, Blanca melempar balik tanya itu, mengirim kejut pada kawan barunya.

Utsumi lantas mengerjap, sedikit tak memperkirakan hal itu. Namun, pada akhirnya ia tetap menjawab juga—sama tanpa bebannya, persis layaknya dua kawan barunya. “Sama saja, _sih_. dada atau paha bukan masalah, _tapi_ …,” pria itu mengambil napas sejenak, lalu menyambungnya dengan kalimat yang mampu memancing perang kontroversial, “… siapapun pasti bakal lebih suka yang berukuran ‘besar’, kan?” imbuhnya sembari mengedip nakal.

Tawa kembali mengudara dalam ruangan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada satupun yang menyanggah; menyetujuinya tanpa perlu bermufakat. Tawa itu mereda lebih lambat, menandakan bahwa ketiganya telah terbiasa dengan jalannya pertemuan. Tak ada yang mengira bahwa pertemuan itu akan sebegini menyenangkan. Padahal di awal pertemuan, ketiga lelaki itu berpikir akan berurusan dengan kekerasan, rupanya prediksi mereka meleset jauh.

“Sekarang giliran—“

Namun, sebelum Blanca sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara ketuk pintu mendadak terdengar dari luar, mengejutkan ketiganya sekaligus melunturkan suasana bersahabat dalam ruangan. Ketiga pria itu lantas menoleh ke arah pintu, menebak siapa yang berada di baliknya seraya meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka. _Apa itu pengundang mereka? Siapa—_

“Maaf,” sebuah suara bernada feminin terdengar dari balik pintu, “saya di sini mengantarkan teh. Boleh saya masuk?”

Ketegangan dalam ruangan itu sontak luntur, dibarengi dengan meluncurnya helaan napas lega dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Osamu Utsumi sedikit merasakan keganjilan dari pemilik suara itu, tetapi segera menyingkirkan perasaannya dan lantas menyahut.

“Silakan, silakan!”

“Aku kira kita tak akan disuguhi apapun,” Tyki ikut menimpali.

Blanca mau tak mau ikut tertawa. “Aku berharap kita akan disuguhi hal selain teh,” kelakarnya.

Mereka pun tertawa, tak mengindahkan pintu yang dibuka dari luar. Seorang perempuan berseragam pelayan masuk; atasannya berlengan panjang, roknya mencapai lutut, sebuah apron putih tanpa renda tergantung di lehernya, dan kepalanya mengenakan topi. Gadis itu terus menundukkan kepalanya sembari mendorong troli, ada tiga cangkir teh di atasnya; memperlihatkan bahwa orang tersebut tak berdusta. Ketiga pria itu membiarkan sang dara mengitari meja, kemudian meletakkan cangkir-cangkir itu satu per satu kelewat sopan—ia sama sekali tak menengadah, tetapi tak ada yang ambil pusing karenanya.

Usai menyajikan cangkir-cangkir tersebut, si pelayan mundur menjauhi meja, kemudian membungkuk sopan. “Silakan dinikmati,” ujarnya lembut, mempersilakan.

“Terima kasih,” sambut Blanca lebih dulu sebelum meneguk tehnya. Tyki tak mengatakan apapun dan langsung menyesap tehnya perlahan, sedang Utsumi hanya memberi gadis itu anggukan sekilas sebelum meminum tehnya.

Tak lama, helaan napas panjang terdengar dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Ada decakan puas yang mengiringinya, tanda bahwa teh tersebut cukup memenuhi standar mereka. Sang gadis masih berdiri di sana, menunggu ketiga orang tersebut selesai dengan senyum lebar. Tungkainya kemudian membawanya mendekati Utsumi, lalu bertanya dengan wajah tetap menunduk.

“Apa tehnya enak?” tanya si perempuan ramah.

“ _Aah_ , tentu, tentu. Rasanya benar-benar pas,” jawab Utsumi sembari memamerkan senyum andalannya.

“Syukurlah. Saya sempat cemas akan terasa terlalu pahit!” katanya riang, tetapi entah bagaimana malah menguarkan aura yang sedikit mencekat.

“Apalagi …,” perempuan itu mendadak menengadah seraya melepaskan topinya, mencuri napas seluruh pria di dalam ruangan pada detik berikutnya, “… _aku_ hanya memasukkan dua balok gula ke dalam cangkir _mu_.”

Wajah perempuan itu kini terekspos sempurna; matanya sewarna dengan arang, rambutnya cokelat tua, bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda memamerkan seringai beracun. Utsumi, yang tengah meneguk tehnya untuk kali kedua, lantas menyemburkan tehnya ke samping—beruntung tak mengenai siapapun, tetapi, _sungguh_ , ekspresi pria itu kelewat menggelikan.

“ _SAYANG_!?” teriak si pria Jepang tak percaya. Ia nyaris berpikir matanya tengah mengelabuinya, tetapi— _tidak_. Gadis itu nyata; itu kekasihnya, Miyō!

Senyum Miyō kian lebar, membuat bulu kuduk Utsumi berdiri seluruhnya, seolah baru saja didatangi dewa kematian. “Sungguh tak terduga, ya, Amari- _san_ ,” gadis itu kembali angkat suara tanpa peduli telah membongkar nama palsu yang digunakan si pria, masih mempertahankan senyum berbisa di bibirnya, “kukira kau dalam bahaya, makanya ketika aku mendapat surat yang bilang bahwa kau di sini, aku langsung menyusul, lalu dengan tolol membiarkan diriku terkunci di ruangan sebelah dengan orang-orang yang tak kukenal sambil terus mengkhawatirkanmu,” gadis itu menarik napas sejenak, mengubah suara dan raut wajahnya hingga terdengar lebih mengerikan untuk menyambung kalimat sebelumnya, “ternyata, kau **di sini** malah berbincang hangat dengan **kawan-kawan brengsekmu** dan berdiskusi soal **ukuran dada dan paha perempuan idamanmu** sampai terdengar di ruang sebelah. **_Hahahaha_**. Sia-sia saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu ya, **dasar om-om bejat**.”

Sebuah petir imajiner mendadak menyambar Utsumi (Amari) tanpa ampun, merobohkan sisa harga diri si pria. Dua suara pria menyelinap ke dalam indera pendengarannya, membuat Amari tersadar bahwa kedua kawan barunya tengah menertawakannya. Namun, sebelum ia sempat menjelaskan dan membangun ulang mukanya, mendadak Blanca angkat suara.

“ _Yaah_ , ini pertemuan yang menyenangkan, _tapi_ …,” pria itu lantas berdiri, kemudian merapikan pakaiannya sejenak sembari memamerkan senyum profesional, “… mengingat ini adalah _pertengkaran_ _rumah tangga_ , akan lebih baik kalau aku segera pergi dan memberi kalian ruang untuk _hal-hal privasi_.”

“Sama sepertimu,” Tyki mendadak ikut berdiri dan menyugar poninya ke belakang hingga memperlihatkan seluruh keningnya, “aku tak ingin melibatkan diri dalam _pertengkaran rumah tangga_ orang. Jadi, sampai jumpa.”

 _‘CURANG!’_ Amari memekik tanpa suara. Dua kawan—bajingan—nya kabur!

“Mau lari ke mana kau, _hm_?”

Suara asing lain tanpa diduga terdengar dari arah pintu, menghentikan pelarian diri kedua orang tadi. Blanca membeku dalam posisinya, ia mengenal baik suara tersebut. Perlahan, kepalanya menoleh dan matanya segera menemukan sesosok figur yang sudah sekian lama ia hindari bersandar di ambang pintu. Lee Yut-Lung memamerkan senyum miring andalannya; tampak percaya diri, tetapi tak melunturkan api yang menguar di belakang punggungnya. Detik itu juga, Blanca meneguk ludah. Meski pria itu terlampau mahir dalam mempertahankan raut wajahnya, tetapi yang bermata jeli pasti mampu menangkap segelintir kepanikan dalam gestur yang pria jangkung itu tunjukkan.

“Yue Lung … - _sama_ ,” Blanca berdeham sejenak, mencoba memperbaiki suaranya yang sedikit terdengar goyah, “saya tak menyangka bisa bertemu Anda di sini.”

Yut-Lung menyeringai miring, seolah tengah menertawai si pria sekaligus menahan dendam yang memupuk dalam dirinya. “Tak kusangka setelah kau hilang entah ke mana—bahkan lenyap dari Karibia—ternyata kau di _sini_ , sedang membicarakan perempuan,” selorohnya, seruncing pisau dapur yang baru saja ditajamkan. Lelaki asal Tiongkok itu kemudian mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas tangan, lalu menyambung kalimatnya, “Harusnya aku bisa menebaknya.”

Tyki Mikk mendadak mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mencuri seluruh atensi dalam ruangan sebelum bertanya, “Apa cuma kalian yang datang?”

“Oh,” Yut-Lung menunjuk luar pintu dengan ibu jarinya, “ada satu lagi yang berambut oranye di sana.”

“SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BERITAHU, OI!”

Bibir pria berambut ikal legam itu lantas membentuk kurva miring. Sudah lama ia tak bermain-main dengan _orang itu_ , jelas kesempatan ini tak akan ia sia-siakan.

“Kuharap kau tak cemburu seperti mereka, _Gantai-kun_ ,” celetuk Tyki dengan nada sedikit dikeraskan. “Aku tak bilang _perempuan_ —aku bilang soal _kemampuan di ranjang_.”

Suara geraman langsung terdengar dari luar. Tak sampai sepuluh detik, seorang lelaki berambut oranye memaksa merangsek masuk, beruntung Yut-Lung dengan cepat memberinya jalan. Lelaki itu menggemelutukkan giginya, maniknya yang berwarna hijau menatap nyalang Tyki yang tampak sengak di matanya—minta dihajar di tempat pakai palu besi. Lelaki berambut oranye itu menarik sebuah palu besi mungil dari kantungnya.

“ _OOZUCHI KOZUCHI: MAN, MAN, MAN!_ ”

Alarm tanda bahaya lantas berdering di kepala seluruh penghuni ruangan. Mata mereka tak mampu berpaling, apalagi ketika secara _ajaib_ palu itu membesar menjadi ukuran yang teramat tak masuk akal.

“LAVI- _SAN_ , JA—“

Sebelum Miyō berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lelaki berambut oranye itu langsung menjatuhkan palu berukuran raksasa itu ke arah Tyki. Lantai tempat lelaki berambut ikal legam itu sontak hancur, beruntung empat orang lain yang berada di sana berhasil menghindar.

“ _Waa_ …,” Miyō mendecakkan lidahnya, tampak cemas sekaligus menyesal, “… terserahlah. Toh, aku tak bakal mengurusi soal biaya kerusakan apapun.”

“Apa kita harus telepon ambulans? Atau tempat pemakaman?” tanya Yut-Lung dari sisi lain.

Miyō tak segera menjawabnya, matanya terarah pada lantai yang hancur dan mengeluarkan kabut tipis. Lelaki berambut oranye—yang sempat ia panggil dengan Lavi—masih berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan, Tyki Mikk tak terlihat di manapun. Bahu perempuan berambut cokelat itu mengendik singkat, tanda ia sendiri tak yakin. “Ambulans, _mungkin_?” jawabnya asal.

“Sayang sekali,” suara Tyki mendadak terdengar, mengejutkan seluruh penghuni dan mencuri panggung manakala pria berambut ikal legam itu muncul dari balik palu besar Lavi sembari memamerkan seringai yang minta dihajar, “meleset _lagi_ , _Gantai-kun_.”

“TYKI—!”

“ _AAH_! JANGAN—STOOOOP!”

“Jangan khawatir, aku bisa bayar pakai kartu kreditku.”

“HARUSNYA ANDA IKUT MENGHENTIKANNYA, _DONG_ —AH! SUDAH JANGAN HANCURKAN DINDING ITU JUGA! _AAAAAAA_!”

.

.

**.omake.**

.

.

“Nah, Miyō,”

“ _Hm_?”

Kaminaga melirik Amari di ujung ruangan sejenak, merasakan aura muram yang menguar kuat dari kawannya yang satu itu. “Kemarin … kalian ke mana? Apa yang terjadi?” tanyanya.

“… _aah_.” Suara Miyō terdengar ganjil, seperti memaksakan diri dan sedikit parau. Seluruh anggota D-Kikan yang hadir di sana mendadak menghentikan kegiatan mereka, berfokus pada satu-satunya hawa di ruangan tersebut, menunggu hingga Miyō melanjutkan. Tanpa diduga, perempuan itu menatap lantai, matanya berair seperti hendak menumpahkan kepedihan bersama dengan air matanya. “… _begitulah_ — _hiks_.”

Alarm berdering di kepala Amari, membuat si pria sontak menyela demi melepaskan diri dari tuduhan tak berdasar. “Kenapa kau membuatnya jadi seperti itu, _Sayang_!?” protesnya.

“Habis …!” Miyō memalingkan wajah, membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. “Amari- _san_ bilang begitu … aku … mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya, kan?” sambungnya dengan nada bergetar, bahkan kini setitik air mata menuruni pipinya—sukses memotret sang dara sebagai tokoh tertindas dalam berbagai karya fiksi.

“Miyō …!”

Seluruh agen D- _Kikan_ yang semula bungkam, mendadak menoleh ke arah Amari. Tatapan mereka tajam; menyalahkan, menghina, _merendahkan_. Amari mematung, mulutnya menganga lebar, tatapan itu terasa layaknya belati yang menusuk tubuhnya.

“Semangat _dong_ , Miyō- _chan_! Biarkan saja _playboy_ satu itu,” ujar Kaminaga sembari menepuk punggung sang dara, memberinya semangat.

“Seperti kata pepatah: _masih ada ikan di laut_ —lupakan saja Amari- _san_ dan cari yang lain,” Jitsui mengimbuh, tanpa hati seperti biasa.

“Mau kue?” tawar Fukumoto, masih dengan wajah datar ikoniknya.

“Jangan asal menuduh begitu! Ini cuma salah paham!” sembur Amari, berusaha membela diri.

“ _Ha_!” Hatano mendengus keras, menatap pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu tanpa takut. “Daripada kau, jelas kami lebih percaya Miyō. Dasar om-om mesum.”

“ _Hatanoooooo_!”

Miyō kian terisak, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, benar-benar menghayati selayaknya protagonis yang baru dirisak oleh antagonis brengsek. Melihat tak ada perubahan, beberapa seniornya lantas kembali merundung Amari, menyebut yang bersangkutan dengan label berengsek, bajingan, dan lainnya. Tak ada yang berhasil menangkap sudut bibir Miyō yang justru melengkungkan kurva picik, menandakan bahwa seluruh pengakuannya hanyalah dusta belaka.

.

.

“Akan kuperkenalkan,” Yut-Lung tersenyum teramat lebar, seolah hari ini merupakan hari terbaik dalam hidupnya. Tangannya menarik tali yang sedari tadi melilit tangannya, ujung tali itu tersambung pada kalung yang dikenakan seorang pria jangkung di sebelahnya—pasrah manakala sang penerus keluarga Lee memperlakukannya demikian, “mulai hari ini, dia akan bekerja di sini sebagai _anjing penjaga_.”

Bibir Sing menganga, matanya membeliak tak percaya. “BLANCAAAAAA!?”

Blanca tertawa hambar, sedikit-banyak telah memprediksi reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan Sing. “ _Ahaha_. Halo lagi, Sing.”

“KENAPA KAU BISA DI SINI!?”

“Sing,” Yut-Lung menyelanya, lalu menatapnya dengan pandang menusuk, berupaya membungkam lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu, “ _diam_.”

“APA YANG TERJADI SEBENARNYA!?”

.

.

“ _HI BAN_!”

Api mendadak muncul dari tanah yang dipukul oleh palu Lavi, membentuk seekor naga yang hendak memangsa lawan. Tyki menghela napas pendek, wajahnya benar-benar minta digampar di tempat—dan Lavi sangat berharap bahwa serangannya bisa menggoreskan luka buat bajingan satu itu. Sayang, harapan hanya harapan. Tyki dengan santai menembus tanah, lenyap manakala api itu hampir melahapnya. Pria berambut ikal legam itu baru kembali memunculkan diri usai serangan tersebut tak bersisa, meninggalkan kejengkelan yang semakin besar dalam diri Lavi.

“Meleset lagi, _Gantai-kun_ ,” kekeh Tyki, jelas sekali hanya berniat menggoda yang bersangkutan.

Lavi mengerang, mengepalkan tangannya sejenak demi menenangkan diri. “AWAS KAU, TYKI!” teriaknya sembari kembali menggenggam palunya, mengejar Tyki yang telah mengambil seribu langkah—mengabaikan firasat bahwa Noah itu hanya berniat main-main dengannya.

Di kejauhan, Road tampak memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, bosan dengan pertunjukan yang telah dilihatnya sejak setengah jam lalu.

“ _Chee_ …,” Road menggerutu, “… dasar Tyki. Dia kelihatan senang sekali mengganggu Bookman.”

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Hewo semua! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Profe_Fest! Hehehehe (uwu)/ kali ini saya bikin crossover saking kepikiran kalo chara-chara yang disuarain Om Morikawa Toshiyuki di tiga anime ini (Amari/Osamu Utsumi dari Joker Game, Tyki Mikk dari D.Gray-man, dan Blanca dari Banana Fish) bener-bener mirip dari segi personaliti, dong: sama-sama fakboi jamet playboy yang doyan perempuan, sama-sama sekrup otaknya ilang (meski Blanca masih agak lebih waras sih /HUSH), sama-sama budut, dan lain sebagainya HAHAHAHAHA XD /UDAH. Jadi, ya, kepikiran: gimana kalo ketiga jamet ini ketemu dalam satu pertemuan hangat, terus malah gosip ala ala fakboi, eehh terus kepergok ‘istri-istri’ mereka WKWKWKWK—pasti goblok /EY.
> 
> Oh, terus, di sini Amari pake nama palsunya aka Osamu Utsumi, ya! Maklum, kode etik spy /halah. Dan ya: saya ship Tyki sama Lavi dan Blanca sama Yut-Lung HEHEHEHE :) (dinamikanya mirip-mirip Amari sama OC saya sih HAHAHAHAHA—memang seleraku *chef kiss* /YEUH /DASAR).
> 
> Dan, yep—meski kita semua tahu tiga anime ini berada dalam setting waktu yang teramat jauh, saya berpikir bahwa tempat pertemuan mereka ini benar-benar lepas dari konsep ‘waktu’ universe masing-masing anime, pas balik dari tempat itu mereka langsung ada di universe anime sendiri. Jadi, yaa, memang goblok—dan tidak masuk akal AHAHAHAHA (tapi, yeah, memang itu fanfiksi kan? ;)))) /HALAH). Oh! Maaf juga kalo chara-nya banyak yang OOC, ya! HEHEHEHE :”DD /PLAK.
> 
> Mungkin itu saja hehehehe, terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir dan membaca! Jika ada pertanyaan/komentar/krisar/dll boleh silakan tinggalkan komentar! Akan saya tunggu hehehehe! (uwu)/ sekali lagi, terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
